


Would You Be So Kind As To Fall In Love With Me

by TinySpiney



Series: I See You [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay Disaster CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mutual Pining, Smut, its light smut tho, the holy trinity of tags lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney
Summary: Title is from Would You Be So Kind by Dodie
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Series: I See You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Would You Be So Kind As To Fall In Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Would You Be So Kind by Dodie

_October 26th 2029 12:34 PM_

  
  


“Tell me again why we’re here instead of work?”

“D’you really wanna be at fuckin’ work right now?”

“Guess not.” Caleb shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Something he suddenly realised he got from Connor. “But we’re supposed to be picking up Connor’s workload while he’s on leave.”

“Yeah, I know what we’re _supposed_ to be doing.” Gavin led Caleb down the trail further. Fuck, it was long. “And we’re not doin’ it for this afternoon. We’ll go if we’re called in.”

  
  


Despite Gavin’s chattering, not that Caleb minded the sound of his voice - in fact, he quite enjoyed it - it was that he didn’t say anything about where they were going. This was a goddamn hike and a half through the forest. The only perk was that they were at Belle Isle. If anything went wrong and they got lost, or almost murdered, the CyberLife Tower was right there. Supposedly they’d grab the two and give them back to the DPD. Or maybe they’d bury the bodies. Honestly, Caleb wasn’t sure where he stood with the company and their androids. But he wasn’t with an android. He was with Gavin fucking Reed. His brother’s work partner, and best friend. Aside from Caleb himself, of course. They didn’t have any of that twin shit people saw in movies, but they were ride or die at any given moment. 

But they were in the middle of goddamn nowhere. It was getting colder, and Gavin only brought a backpack filled with snacks and bottled water. It was stupid. Gavin grabbed his stuff at barely ten, saying he was taking Caleb somewhere, then they went straight to Belle Isle. They’d been hiking for fucking forever. Caleb swatted a branch away from his face and checked his watch. They’d been out there for almost an hour. That was _insane,_ it was a good thing he passed his physical endurance tests with flying colours in the academy. In all honesty, it sure fuckin’ looked like Gavin did too. If the state of his legs were anything to go off of at least. And his ass. Caleb _really_ liked Gavin’s ass. 

_Fuck, that’s inappropriate._

Caleb shook his head and tried to look at the worn path they were walking down instead. Maybe he could just look at Gavin’s feet instead, so he at least knew exactly where they were going. He could control his eyes, right? Yeah, yeah, totally. It wasn’t like it was that difficult. He just liked watching the way Gavin’s muscles moved. That was it. Sure, sure. Yeah. His calves were toned as hell, it was interesting to watch. Caleb couldn’t help but wonder if he used to dance as a kid, because they were _really_ nice. Thank fuck for shorts, honestly. They saved so many gay kids. It saved Caleb more than a few times in high school, just saying he liked his friend’s stupid pineapple shorts. Stupid pink shorts with golden pineapples. What he wouldn’t have given to see Gavin in them though. They totally suited him. 

_Stop, stop thinking like that. He’s totally straight. Stop._

Caleb let out a terrible sound as a branch flung back and hit him in the forehead. That’s what he got for being too far into his own head and checking out Gavin’s legs as they went. But _fuck,_ if it wasn’t almost worth it to hear Gavin’s laugh. Not the shitty sarcastic and forced one from work. But one that came from his chest and was warm. Shit, he was probably blushing like an idiot. Like some stupid schoolboy who caught his crush looking at him. But Gavin’s laugh died down, and Caleb couldn’t help but miss it. He went into the bag to get a bandaid and some Vaseline to put on whatever scrape he had. As Gavin got closer, Caleb could smell whatever cologne or... _whatever_ he had on. It was one of those stupid _“mAnLy”_ smells. But it worked for him. He smelled...good. Caleb almost didn’t hear Gavin calling him a dipshit, he almost didn’t feel the way Gavin’s thumb lingered by his eyebrow, almost didn’t see his brows knit together like he was thinking. Gavin was kinda cute like that. 

He took his hand away from Caleb’s head, then scratched at the back of his neck while sticking the wrapping of the bandaid into a pouch of the backpack. Oh well. Caleb could always pine for him instead. He knew he was too far gone at that point. Seeing Gavin look at him like that. Caleb almost swore he saw Gavin’s eyes flit across his face, like he was counting all his freckles. But he probably was just seeing things. Gavin didn’t feel the same way. He was too pretty anyway, he was probably straight. Probably had some nice girlfriend who lived in a little cottage with a bay window, complete with a fat grey tuxedo cat that would sit up there and cover the cushion in cat hair. No, no wait, that was _his_ fantasy. _Caleb_ wanted a little cottage with a bay window and a fat grey tuxedo cat. Maybe that was what made it more devastating to him. That he thought-- _knew_ that Gavin wasn’t interested in him. That he was probably living his best life already without Caleb. It was stupid and childish, but he pouted from behind Gavin’s back. 

Then he didn’t. There was a little clearing in the woods. It wasn’t miraculous, it wasn’t like it was out of a fuckin’ Disney movie. But it was still very quiet and was as good a place as any to rest for a while. Which seemed to be exactly what Gavin was doing. He sat down right the fuck in the middle of the clearing and opened the backpack, waving his arm in some awful half-assed gesture for Caleb to come sit down with him. Fuck it, it was Gavin’s idea to come out there anyway. If Caleb got ticks, it was his goddamn fault. Besides, the sun got caught in the leaves and fell on the ground in spots, dancing and swaying in the breeze. If Caleb stood there for any longer, Gavin would absolutely know he was staring. But fuck, how could he not? The guy looked like a Disney Prince right out of the fuckin’ renaissance movies! Like Prince Phillip, but more of an asshole and more likely to scream and throw a woodland creature if it suddenly started walking on him without warning. Caleb gave a short snort laugh at the thought and settled into the grass next to Gavin. 

  
  


“M’what?” Gavin took a bite of a sandwich he had packed and raised a brow, handing another to Caleb. He looked stupid. It was pretty.

“Just thinkin’ about you drop kicking a squirrel.”

  
  


Gavin burst into laughter. The same kind as before, where it was warm and it bubbled out of his chest. Caleb couldn’t help the smile that came to his own face. He tried to hide it in the sandwich, make himself look busy eating instead of watching his temporary partner laugh. The way his shoulders moved. The slight redness to his face. How he leaned backwards so far that he fell flat on his back and just...kept laughing. He laid there for a minute, resting his sandwich on his chest, and sighed. Not a bad one. It sounded like he was at peace. Something Caleb had never known Gavin Reed to know. He always seemed to be in the precinct, whether he was in the bullpen or the break room or the gym. But seeing him so carefree? Fuck, how could Caleb not be head over heels for him?

It might have been stupid, and kind of bold honestly, but Caleb laid down the same way. The clouds were rolling by. It was...pretty. He could see why Gavin wanted to get out of the building and outside as soon as possible. Nature did so much more to lift a person's spirits than blank grey cinder block walls. Caleb closed his eyes and listened to the world around them. There was a slight breeze that made the leaves brush against one another, sounds of bugs that still were out despite the temperature starting to drop, and Gavin’s breathing. It was simple and easy. Caleb… Caleb could get used to this. He knew he shouldn’t think that way, it wasn’t something for him to _have._

_But I can have it just this once._

He let himself fall into the feeling. That dumb fantasy that Gavin might like him back and they could date. Tell each other their stupid inside jokes, they could hold hands and they could walk down the street. They would be able to be domestic outside of an undercover job. Caleb could leave him doofy little notes on the bathroom mirror, and Gavin would leave equally as doofy ones on the fridge. He could enjoy the weight of Gavin in bed next to him, the weight of his arm across his waist, Gavin’s weight on top of him. They could go out to diners and order coffee like two dumb teenagers on a date. 

_That’s so stupid. I need to stop thinking he’ll fall in love with me._

Gavin shifting slightly made Caleb open his eyes again. He was on his side, propped up on one arm and smiling at Caleb. How could he not be in love with the smug bastard when he could smile like that? Caleb wanted to tear his heart out. He wanted to lean up and give Gavin a gentle kiss on his stupidly soft looking lips. He wanted to get up and leave. He wanted to turn and curl against Gavin's chest. In the end, he settled for sitting back up so he wouldn’t have to see Gavin’s face. His stupid pretty face. He could feel himself tense when Gavin sat up beside him, resuming eating his sandwich and grabbing a water bottle from the bag. He handed it to Caleb, fingers brushing against each other. And Caleb’s stupid fucking heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, he could hear it in his ears. Fuck, could Gavin hear it too? It was so goddamn _loud._ But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t say anything so that meant that he probably didn’t hear it, or maybe he was just being polite and wasn’t going to say anything anyway. 

They ate in relative silence, the only sounds being nature sounds and the soft music from Gavin’s phone. Hard rock. Something Caleb completely expected for the guy. He was honestly glad for the music, because he wasn’t sure his vocal chords wouldn’t betray him if he tried to talk to Gavin. Even after they finished their sandwiches, they sat on the ground. Well, Gavin decided to lay back down on his back and watch the clouds roll by. Caleb opted for playing a game on his phone while hunched over his own lap. He wasn’t sure how much time was going by. But it was almost...nice. To be doing nothing. They were busy doing nothing. It was oddly domestic when Caleb thought about it. He even had to remind himself there was nothing domestic about it, they were just trying to get out of the precinct. Gavin brought him out here because it was out in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet and calm and only surrounded by nature. There was nothing else to it. Gavin didn’t have feelings for Caleb, he didn’t like him like that, he was probably straight anyway. He was too pretty to be playing for the same team as Caleb. 

  
  


“I love this place.” Gavin whispered into the wind. Caleb had to turn around to look at him, it was almost impossible to connect such a quiet voice to the loudmouthed cop. “I used to come out here with my mom and sister all the time.”

“Used to?”

“When my sister went off the deep end, we stopped coming.” Gavin sat up and gave a lopsided grin. It wasn’t very convincing. “Well, it was a little while before that, but still.”

“Sorry man, sounds like that sucks.”

“Hah, yeah.” Gavin sniffed and looked back up to the sky. “Yeah, it does.”

  
  


They fell into a natural silence after that. Gavin laying back down and watching the sky again. But it seemed less like he was relaxed, and more like he was avoiding something. Maybe the memories. It wasn’t any of Caleb’s business. But he couldn’t help but wonder what happened. He didn’t know Gavin even had a sister, and he sure as hell didn’t talk about his parents. Caleb didn’t want to think that there might be a reason for it. So he kept his thoughts to himself and continued to play the game on his phone, at least he did until Gavin grabbed his phone from his hands. He started playing the game. He leaned up next to Caleb, slightly pressing against his side enough that Caleb could smell him again. It was that stupid manly smell that made his head spin, his heart pound out of his chest, his brain get so enraptured by that stupid fantasy of a life of love. 

It wasn’t like he could just tell Gavin to give him his phone back. It wasn’t like he could just lean into him and play the game with him like that. It wasn’t like he could just grab his phone and push Gavin away. It wasn’t like he could laugh and tell him how good he smelled. It wasn’t like he could just stand up and tell Gavin he wanted to go home. It wasn’t like he could turn his head and kiss him on his stupidly soft looking lips. It wasn’t like that. 

_Gavin’s not like that._

But before Caleb could even do anything, Gavin gave him his phone back. He looked at Caleb with those pretty grey storm cloud eyes and asked if he was feeling okay. _Gavin_ asked Caleb if _he_ was okay. He was the one who decided to say that his sister went off the deep end at some point and that was why he didn’t come here anymore. Yet he had the audacity to ask _Caleb_ if he was doing okay. The man was such a fuckin’ gentleman, Caleb wasn’t gonna be able to handle it. So he nodded and said he was just lost in thought, he didn’t need to elaborate on it. Gavin probably wouldn’t ask. But then he did. He fucking asked what Caleb was thinking about that had him so far into his own head. 

_You. I was thinking about you. The way your real smile lights up an entire room, or how you laugh with your whole body, or the way your eyes crinkle at the edges when you do either of those things. I was thinking about how silky your voice is when you whisper, when your voice gets soft and small and almost like it doesn’t belong to you._ **_But it does._ ** _I was thinking about the way your legs move when you walk, the way your muscles almost dance under your skin in such a rhythmic way that I got hit in the face with a branch. The way it looks like you used to dance when you were younger. How your calves are so toned from years and years of whatever it was that made them that way. I was thinking about the way you smell, how it makes me lightheaded and feel almost high. How the smell is such a generic manly smell but for you, it works perfectly well. It compliments the way you’re you._

 _I was thinking about you, Gavin Reed. I was thinking about how nice it would be to kiss you. With the softness of your lips, you probably use some kind of chapstick. The taste of it would be sweet, even if it was fuckin’ Blistex, just because it would be on_ **_your_ ** _lips. I was thinking about your hands. How they’re rough and big but still knew how to be gentle even after years of being on the force. The callouses on them that made it look like you used to play guitar, or maybe you still play guitar sometimes. I was thinking about how much I’d love to get drunk from your touch. Feel your hands on my chest, my legs, my arms, my hands. The soft kisses down my chest, my stomach, leading to places only lovers know. I was thinking about how much I’d love to spend so much of my time with you. Whether it was spent watching movies and shows. Or going out on dates that would end one of two ways. One of two houses. You. I was thinking about you. I was thinking about how completely fucking in love with you I am._

  
  


“Caleb?” Gavin gently nudged his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I was thinking--” Fuck, he couldn’t just say that. Not after what Gavin said. 

“Yeah?”

“I-I was--” But when else would be a better time? This was as romantic as Gavin would ever accidentally get. It was the best time. “I was thinking about--”

“Caleb, man, you don’t have to say it if you don’t want to--”

“You, Gavin Reed. I was thinking about you.”

“ _Me_?” 

  
  


Gavin’s eyes went wide and he looked like he had no idea what was going on. Like he couldn’t believe that someone was thinking about him. Those big grey eyes that just sucked Caleb in and made him forget his own damn name. The eyes that Caleb had elbowed Connor in the side for staring at, but now here he was. Staring into those same grey eyes and getting so desperately lost in them. He didn’t know where he was for a minute, he was so lost, he wanted to get lost in them forever. He wanted to wake up to roll over in bed and see those eyes first thing in the morning. He wanted _Gavin_ to want that. Caleb _wanted._ He wanted so fucking much that it hurt. It was selfish and it was self-centered and it was thoughtless of what Gavin actually wanted. He probably didn’t want Caleb like that. No one wanted Caleb like that. His own parents didn’t want him like that. 

And before he knew it, he was crying. 

Crying all the tears his parents never cared to wipe away for all the ways they looked at him for not bringing a girl home for dinner. Crying all the tears the kids at school caused by laughing at him. Crying all the tears that he never let himself cry. 

And before he knew it, Gavin was holding him.

  
  


“I was thinking about _you,_ and the way you move. The way you laugh and smile and your eyes crinkle. I was thinking about your hands and your lips and your kisses and your touch. I was thinking about how much I want you. I want your hands to hold mine, I want your lips to kiss _mine,_ I want your body on top of _mine._ ” Caleb pushed himself away from Gavin. Fuck, he hated that he was crying in front of him. He hated that Gavin was holding him as he word vomited at him and he just _couldn’t stop._ “I was thinking about how in love with you I am and how very not in love with me you are. I was thinking about how beautiful your world is and how fuckin’ ugly mine is. I was thinking about how fucking _pretty_ you are and how you’re absolutely not into guys an--”

“What makes you think that?” Gavin’s voice was quiet, soft, and when Caleb looked at him he saw hurt in his eyes. “What makes you think these things are true?”

“Because look at you, man!” Caleb gestured at him up and down, almost as if it would explain it perfectly well. “You look like the gods chiseled you out of marble! You could get any girl you wanted!”

“What makes you think I wanted a girl?”

“Look at y--”

“Caleb, look at me.” He did. Caleb saw Gavin's face bright goddamn red, his own eyes shining from tears. “Do you really think so little of yourself that _I_ won’t see _you_?”

  
  


Caleb didn’t dare speak. He knew his voice would break. He just _stared_ at Gavin. Caleb looked at the love of his goddamn life and hoped and prayed that he wasn’t mad. But it looked like he was, his brows furrowed and he let out a loud sigh that turned into an aggravated sound at the end. He threw his arms up in the air and then grabbed fistfuls of grass beneath his legs. God fuck, fuck, shit, Caleb fucked up. He _fucked up._ He never should have opened his mouth. He should have just said that he was thinking about Gavin drop kicking more squirrels or some shit like that. At least he would have laughed and thought it was funny. But this? Gavin was pissed. Gavin was uncomfortable. Gavin was-- Scooting closer to him looking like he was about to cry.

  
  


“God, you really are dense as hell, aren’t you?” Gavin laughed wetly and held Caleb’s face in his hand, gently stroking his thumb against his cheekbone. “You’re so fuckin’ dense. I thought Connor was joking, holy shit.”

“Wh… What did Connor tell you?”

“That you wouldn’t pick up on any hints I threw your way.” Gavin moved forward to gently bump his forehead against Caleb’s. Fuck, it felt like his heart was going to explode. “You realise that I feel the same way, right? God, you’re not _that_ dense? Because everything you just said, every word that just came out of you,” Gavin pressed a small kiss to his forehead. It felt like his heart stopped. “Is the exact way I feel about you.”

“N-No, that’s not--”

“Can I kiss you? I-It’s totally okay if you’re-- Y’know, if you’re not okay with it, I just wanted to ask--”  
  


“Please,” Caleb closed his eyes and gently tilted his head, brushing his nose against Gavin’s before whispering, “Please kiss me.”

  
  


Gavin did. He cupped Caleb’s cheek in his hand and he moved slowly, sweetly. He was wearing chapstick, and it was Blistex, _and it was the sweetest thing Caleb had ever tasted._ Caleb’s hands went to Gavin’s arms, his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, his hair. His hair was soft, it was soft and it felt like he could run his fingers through it forever. It was like Caleb had never felt anything until he had felt Gavin. He had never kissed, he had never touched, he had never breathed, he had never made a sound. He drank in every sound coming from him; smiling into each kiss, each touch, each breath. 

He sighed every time Gavin kissed his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. He smiled and let out an almost drunken giggle as Gavin fumbled with his own shirt. It _was_ a bit warm, he was warm. Caleb was warm. He reached out and helped Gavin, playing with the hem of his grey thermal and pulling it over his head. He traced every scar, every dimple, every freckle, every imperfection in his skin. Every mark that made Gavin exactly that; _Gavin Reed._ And Gavin looked like he _loved_ _it._ He returned the favour, helping Caleb out of his own shirt, seeing as it was so terribly warm now. He drew out constellations in Caleb’s freckles. Kissing the ones on his chest and murmuring praise of how beautiful he was, how soft he was, how wonderfully unique he was despite having an identical twin. 

The praise, the doting, the utter _devotion_ Gavin showed Caleb made him feel so _fucking special._ He reached down, stroking down Caleb’s stomach to rest his fingertips at his belt. Asking permission. Who was Caleb to let this slip between his fingers? He hurriedly helped Gavin take it off, then watched as he shimmied out of his shorts. His boxers were _stupid._ They were light blue with little flamingos, so stupid and so perfectly Gavin. Caleb even laughed. He laughed and he grabbed Gavin’s face and kissed him. Muttering between giggles and kisses that the boxers were stupid and he _loved_ them. Gavin nervously mumbling that was why he picked them. He was hoping that having some silly boxers he thought Caleb might like would boost his confidence. They were both a mess of giggles and kisses. Of praise and love and assurances that they loved each other.

And they moved. Caleb and Gavin moved against each other in the middle of the woods on an October afternoon that was actually no warmer than any other that week. But to them it was blazing hot, it felt as if they were on the surface of the sun. Or maybe it just felt that way wherever they touched. Maybe Gavin’s hands were just warm, maybe Caleb’s were too. Maybe their breath was hot and ragged. Maybe their bodies were just hot and warm and a little sticky from the heat. From the heat they generated from each other. From the kisses and the soft kneading and gentle bites. Maybe it was white hot just before they realised they were in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the day. Sweating as they realised it was just as tepid as the day before. As they put their clothes back on and stole kisses during it. As they laid in the grass panting still, holding each other and confessing their love and adoration of the other. 

  
  


“Did we seriously just bang in the woods you used to come to with your mom and sister?” 

“Yeah, yeah we did and it was great.” Caleb gave a breathy laugh and brushed Gavin’s hair from his forehead. Gavin grabbed his hand and kissed the palm of it, smiling into it afterwards. “So, uhh, we just banged and I was wondering--”

“Oh totally, yeah, we’re dating.” Caleb closed his eyes and snorted gently. “I-I mean, if you’re cool with that?”

“Absolutely.” Gavin rolled over to half-pin Caleb to the ground, gently stroking up his jawline with his thumb. “Continue back at my place? It’s closer.”

  
  


Caleb nodded, sighing as Gavin kissed his neck again. It was going to be littered with marks tomorrow, he was going to have to buy makeup to cover them up. But fuck, it was worth it. Caleb couldn’t believe that Connor actually talked to Gavin about how dense he was. Fuckin’ snitch. But it worked out in the end. He got the guy. Caleb watched Gavin’s legs move as he stood and grabbed the backpack he brought. He watched the muscles move under his skin without a care in the fucking world. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with ya lads, this isn't the first time I've written smut. But it _is_ the first time I've posted it. Not gonna lie, it's a little daunting


End file.
